


Teach Me

by GemmaRose



Series: CoC AU [1]
Category: Corruption of Champions, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Body Modification, Come Inflation, F/M, Force-Feeding, Improbably Large Insertions, Incubus Lotor (Voltron), Large Breasts, Large Cock, Magic, Marathon Sex, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 17:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Allura is out of her depth in this strange new world and she knows it. Who better to consult about the laws of the land than someone who lives here? Admittedly though, she probably could’ve planned this better...Written forA-K-C-O





	1. Chapter 1

Allura knelt by the chest at her campsite and opened the lid, pulling out the various books she’d stashed there over the course of the day to read later. The ones from the merchant she’d met, Gio-something, seemed cheap and thin next to the tomes she had stolen out of the sand witches’ compound. She flicked through them, and set them back in the chest to read more thoroughly later. The heavy, leather-bound books from the witches though. Those ones she handled with far more care. The edges were yellowed with age, but the pages themselves were immaculate, and the text within, what little she could understand, spoke of ancient knowledge and dark arts.

A few spells listed sounded quite doable, though the conditions of their casting were... less than ideal. Having to cast while she was too turned on to think sounded far from appealing, especially with the way this realm had affected her so far. Two weeks ago she’d never have accepted half the things she’d done since arriving here.

She flipped through more pages dense with words she couldn’t comprehend until finally she reached one that was mostly diagram. A ring of stars, candles lit within them, interlinked by lines of... bodily fluids? Allura shook her head and scanned down the page for an explanation. “Summoning a Patron.” she read aloud, and snorted at the warning scrawled after. Only for experienced casters, her ass. The circle was simple enough, and a patron sounded about exactly what she needed right now. Someone who knew this world and would teach her what she needed to know in order to defeat the demons and stop Mareth’s evil from seeping through the portal to her home.

She stowed the books back in the trunk for further research at a later date, and went to bed with a resolution to find more imps to fight in the morning. The book didn’t say anything about having to use her _own_ bodily fluids, after all.

\---

Two days and an uncomfortable number of imp encounters later, Allura stood before a circle of improvised torches lined with incubus semen. Candles, unfortunately, were a bit beyond her means at the moment. But whatever, this should work. It was the flame that was important, not the wax. She poured the last line, tossed the empty bottle aside, and closed her eyes for a quick prayer before she began to chant, enunciating the strange words very carefully. “Nomed fo eht thgin, siht eno sllac nopu ruoy modsiw. Emoc dna ediug em ni ym sruovaedne.” she raised her arms, imitating the picture in the book, and held her breath.

For a few long seconds there was silence, and then the sound of something above her. Large wings, flapping through the night. The figure which dropped into the middle of her circle had pale hair, near silver in the reddish light of Mareth’s moon, and their skin seemed almost seemed purple. She gasped, and the figure’s eyes focused on her, a glowing golden yellow around deep dark pupils. The type of eyes that could pull a woman in and hold her forever.

“Who dares to summon me?” the winged stranger asked, and Allura pulled her eyes from those hypnotic pools of gold with some difficulty, ducking her head until they were out of sight. Her patron was, now that she looked, rather undeniably male. And not wearing much, either. A dark, thin tail with a spaded tip curled around his muscled leg, and she had to bite the inside of her cheek quickly to pull her mind from the gutter. She’d called him here for information, nothing more.

“I am Allura, Champion of Altea.” she said, lifting her chin and focusing her eyes on the top of her patron’s head, where an impressive set of horns swept back over his silver hair. “And I summon you to be my patron.”

“Your patron?” the stranger laughed, stepping over her carefully draw circle. “Precious little Champion, your magic is nowhere near strong enough to bind a demon such as myself.” he walked closer to her, and Allura found herself frozen as one slender finger hooked under her chin, pulling it up until their eyes met. “Now, tell me what you _really_ want.” he purred, words resonating in her bones.

“Knowledge.” she said, and the demon she’d summoned chuckled darkly.

“Oh, I can grant you knowledge of many things.” his hand not under her chin groped at her ass, softer and rounder than it had been before she arrived here, before trailing up her side underneath her shirt, burning pins and needles following in its wake. “You’ll have to be more _specific_.” his lips grazed the shell of her ear, tongue flicking out to brush the pointed tip which had grown after the time she accepted a friendly drink with a goblin, and heat pulsed low in her core, a whimper catching in her throat.

“Tell me about this world.” she said with as much authority as she could muster. “Tell me its history.”

“And why should I do that?” the demon asked, pulling away from her. She fought the impulse to lean after his touch, when it lifted from her skin. “You pulled me from a meal I’d quite been looking forward to.” both his hands cradled her face, and Allura couldn’t tell if the rush of heat in her cheeks was a blush or the result of some magic emanating from his skin.

“I’ll return the favour.” she said, struggling not to meet his eyes when they were so near to her own, his breath hot even on her burning skin. “For every thing you tell me about your world, I will tell you something of mine.”

The demon pulled back abruptly, glow fading from his eyes, and Allura staggered back a step as the magic which must’ve been restraining her finally broke. “You are a true knowledge seeker, Allura.” he said, dark lips curling up in a smirk. “You cannot bind me as a patron, but I will honour this as a one-time deal.” Allura straightened up, and the demon chuckled. “Provided, of course, I can add an additional term to our little contract.”

“What term?” Allura frowned, and the demon palmed himself through his tight pants, drawing her attention again to the unmistakable bulge the shiny, clingy fabric did absolutely nothing to hide.

“You pulled me away from a very desirable partner.” he chided, stroking the down the length of his cock until he was cupping his oversized balls. “After our little exchange of knowledge, I will still be quite in need of some... relief.”

“In that case, I’d like to add a pair of terms as well.” Allura crossed her arms and set her jaw the way Father did when telling the people of the village things they didn’t want to hear but needed to obey anyways. “First, you will give me your name. And second, I have to approve whatever we do after before we do it.”

“Done.” the demon smiled, and pressed a hand to his bare chest. “My name is Lotor Calinor. At your service.” he bowed, and Allura smiled. She would learn everything she could from this demon, and then deny any attempt he made to so much as touch her vagina. This encounter was entirely on her terms.


	2. Chapter 2

“Thirsty?” Lotor asked, well over an hour after they’d sat down to talk. Allura opened her mouth, then paused and frowned at him. He was a wonderful conversation partner, his answers clear and questions quite intelligent, but he was still a demon. “Look, it’s not poison or anything.” he lifted the waterskin to his lips and took a swig, a droplet shining pink in the red moon’s light as it trickled over his fingers when he lowered the skin from his mouth.

“Alright.” Allura agreed, accepting the drink and taking a sip. “It’s sweet!” she exclaimed, and Lotor chuckled.

“A drink of my own making.” he said as she lifted the skin to take another, deeper draught. “It’s mostly water, but the sweet additives make it quite invigorating.”

He wasn’t lying, either. She could feel the exhaustion of the late hour lifting, energy returning to her body and mind. She took several deep swallows to quench her thirst, and only as she handed the waterskin back to Lotor did she feel the telltale warmth kindling in her belly. “You tricked me.” she gasped, pressing both hands to her stomach. Lotor chuckled and took another swig of his drink.

“I only said it wasn’t poison.” he smirked, shifting so she could see his cock now straining against the confines of his pants. “Just think of this as a little insurance, making sure you don’t back out of my terms.” he reached out, and Allura meant to recoil from his touch but the contact sent lightning bolts straight to her core and she leaned in instead. Lotor chuckled low, the sound reverberating in her core and fanning the flames of lust building to a steady inferno just above her pelvis. “Now, what do you want me to do to you?” his hand on her shoulder slid around to her front, groping one of her breasts.

“I could fuck these, paint your pretty face with my come.” he shifted closer, setting the waterskin down to caress her cheek with his other hand, the heat of him so close making her head swim. “Or I could fuck you here.” he traced his thumb over her lips, parted slightly as she panted for air. “Watch you choke on my cock as you play with yourself, your eyes rolling back from the pleasure of sucking me off.” Allura shuddered, and couldn’t find the strength in her lust-jellied muscles to resist when Lotor pushed her down onto her back. “Or...” both his hands trailed down to her hips, his fingertips skirting along her waistband, teasing little sparks of pleasure igniting when he brushed her skin. “I could fuck you properly. sate you in a way no other on Mareth could ever match.”

Allura couldn’t hold back her moan at that, the lust blazing in her loins burning away any and all plans she might’ve had earlier. Lotor didn’t even bother removing her clothes, he just flipped her comfortable skirt up and slipped a finger right between her dripping folds. “No panties, Miss Champion?” he teased, and Allura blushed.

“Damn- imps.” she ground out, and Lotor laughed.

“Brutes, the lot of them.” he added a second finger, spreading them inside her. “Perhaps I’ll gift you a pair after this. Something to remember me by.” he wiggled his fingers, and Allura moaned as the sensation set off a fresh blaze of lust throughout her body. “Well, aside from this.”

Allura’s eyes flew open as Lotor’s third finger was accompanied by an all-too-familiar tingling heat enveloping her breasts. The milk she’d won from fights with imps her first few days here had made them larger than before, easily the size of any nursing mother’s back home with nipples to match. Now, before her eyes, they swelled further, straining the fabric of her let-out blouse and spilling even further out of her bra. Lotor removed his fingers, and when Allura wriggled at the loss of stimulation her nipples rubbed against the inside of her blouse, the stimulation making her whimper.

“Beautiful.” Lotor murmured, and Allura gasped sharply as she felt the fat head of his cock press against her entrance. Her mouth stretched in a silent scream as he thrust in, slow and steady, filling her up and up and _up_. She couldn’t breathe, couldn’t _think_, and with every heaving breath her swollen breasts jiggled on her chest, nipples chafing against the inside of her shirt.

“Hmm, perhaps I _should_ fuck your tits.” Lotor mused, drawing his hips back just as slowly and steadily as he’d thrust in, and Allura’s heart thudded harder in her chest at the realization he’d not even hilted himself. “It must be so deliciously tight between them, inside that shirt of yours.” one of his hands left her hip to tweak one of her stiff nipples through the fabric, and Allura moaned wantonly.

“No.” she managed to gasp out, and Lotor paused.

“No?” he raised one pale eyebrow at her. “Are you asking me to stop?”

“No.” Allura said more forcefully. Plans be damned, she needed to be fucked _now_. “Fuck me harder. Hard as you can”

Lotor grinned, showing off a pair of small fangs. “Are you sure you want that, Allura?”

“Yes.” she insisted, grabbing for his still-clothed ass and trying to pull his hips closer to hers.

“Very well, then.” Lotor purred, leaning down until his lips brushed the shell of her ear again. “How brave you must be, to ask that of an incubus.” his hips snapped forwards, and Allura _screamed_. His cock felt like it took up her entire insides, and still he had to grind deeper to get his hips against hers.He pulled back just as fast as he’d thrust in, and Allura could only clutch and cry out as he pounded into her. The base of his wings made for good handholds, and when he fucked her into her first orgasm she squeezed them hard. Lotor gasped, and the rush of heat so deep in her tripped Allura into a second climax as Lotor came.

Her hands fell from his wings as the blinding intensity faded, her vagina clenching and fluttering weakly against the still-hard length within it, and she moaned weakly as Lotor’s length inside her shifted slightly. “Drink this.” Lotor said, holding cool glass to her lips. “You’ll need your strength.”

Allura couldn’t find the energy to argue, thoughts still scattered by her intense orgasms, and only when she felt the pressure in her chest did she realize that the only things around in glass bottles were the containers of succubi milk in her belt pouches. She swallowed reflexively, registering the too-sweet aftertaste, and then her body erupted in sensation. Her skin tingled, her feet and forehead and tailbone burned in agony, and the pressure of her breasts against her bra and shirt kept building until something gave. That something, of course, being her clothes.

“Look at you.” Lotor moaned, fucking into her with renewed vigor, each thrust easier than the last as she got impossibly wetter, each thrust feeling better as her vagina clenched tighter and tighter around his cock, but never so tight as to stop him from ramming all the way into her core. “The very image- of a newly made succubus.”

Allura whined, squeezing her eyes shut as Lotor climaxed again, hips pistoning against hers and pumping more liquid heat into her belly. “Oh, don’t make that face.” Lotor laughed, and Allura’s whole body jolted when lithe fingers wrapped around far more clit than she’d had when they started fucking. Her eyes rolled back in her head as Lotor squeezed, catapulting her into another orgasm, and another, and another.

“Here, have some more.” Lotor pressed a bottle of succubi milk to her lips again, and most of it spilled since Lotor was still fucking her but Allura instinctively swallowed what did make it in her mouth and moaned as the tingling heat in her breasts and clit intensified. Lotor went still, his hands leaving her hip and clit, and Allura’s vision swam but she still forced her eyes open to look down between her oversized breasts to see what he was doing. Lotor lowered the waterskin from his lips, and then upended the last of it into the half-full bottle of milk in her other hand. She turned her head when it was offered to her, and Lotor chuckled as his cock pulsed hot and grew inside her.

“Don’t be like that, Allura.” he cajoled, turning her head with a gentle hand. “This will make it feel even better.” he slid his free hand around behind her back, and Allura’s voice deserted her as she was pulled upright, the weight of her own breasts forcing her somehow even further down onto Lotor’s cock. His hand pinched her nose shut, and when the bottle was lifted to her mouth again she couldn’t choke all of it back out. Most of the liquid went down her throat, into her stomach, and Allura moaned despite herself as the heat under her skin grew to an inferno again, breasts hanging heavy on her chest and clit aching where it pressed against Lotor’s abdomen.

“There we go.” Lotor purred, grabbing her by the hips and lifting her up off his cock as it grew again. Allura managed to get her legs under her as she was lifted, but even when she stood under her own power the head of Lotor’s cock was still inside her, the shaft thickening as she stood there, dripping and trembling and barely upright under the weight of her titanic chest. “Come now, Allura.” Lotor’s eyes glowed, and Allura’s legs buckled under her, dropping her full weight straight down onto Lotor’s impossibly huge cock, ramming it deeper than should be possible.

“That’s a good girl.” Lotor purred, stroking her clit again, and Allura came with a scream.

After that, things became a blur of excruciating pleasure and pressure and heat, her mind drowning in lust and too-much and more more _more_. When Lotor finally pulled out, his demonic balls spent, Allura, eyes refused to focus enough to make out more of herself than the breasts splayed out to either side of her ribcage and the mound of her stomach rising between them. Demonic wings spread from either side of Lotor’s broad shoulders, and only as he took off did Allura realize even now something was stretching her aching entrance. Something which sat snug but not tight against her hips, and moulded to the contours of her butt.

She fumbled her fingers under the new panties, managed to grasp the base of the plug, and as soon as she tried to pull it dissolved in her hand. The rush of fluid was immediate, and the wave of intense pleasure that swept through her was finally too much for her poor, overstimulated frame. She came, hard, and pleasure was the last thing she knew before darkness took her for the night.


End file.
